


Heart by Heart

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, I just had to vid them with this song, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, warning: eye sex level 1000000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "your love lifts me out of timeand you know my heart by heart..."
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Heart by Heart




End file.
